


Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears a Crown

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Melancholy, References to Uther - Freeform, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Written formerthurdaily's 10 Years of Merthur celebration  - Day 1: Joy and Sorrow.The wine is flowing all around him, as is the conversation. And yet, he is like an island in the midst of it all. Dry, untouched, devoid of company. For even when they talk to him, it isat himand notwith him. He is in a room, surrounded by so many people, a prince who is almost a king, and yet, still he is completely alone.





	Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears a Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lao_paperman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/gifts).



The room is dimly lit and the fires burn merrily within the great hall. The people around Arthur are jolly and bright. Tonight they are feasting. Today Camelot celebrates the end of their mourning period after Morgana’s invasion. So many innocent lives were lost at her hand and so many townspeople have grieved for their loss. Arthur almost feels as though he is one of them. For though Morgana did not kill their father, she may as well have. Her betrayal killed Uther’s spirit. He is but a shell of the man he once was. A husk. No longer the strong, proud king he once was. 

But Camelot’s people are unyielding, they cannot be bowed by Morgana, nor by hatred or greed. They are determined, tough, resolute.

The musicians in the corner play on. A bard had performed earlier, delivering a clever, witty verse about Camelot and her great deeds. He had certainly been a crowd-pleaser. Arthur makes a note to ensure that he is well-paid for his services, or he will no doubt find himself on the sharpened end of his tongue in the court of another king. 

The wine is flowing all around him, as is the conversation. And yet, he is like an island in the midst of it all. Dry, untouched, devoid of company. For even when they talk to him, it is _at him_ and not _with him_. He is in a room, surrounded by so many people, a prince who is almost a king, and yet, still he is completely alone.

As he watches his people, Arthur can feel the burden of impending kingship laying heavy on his shoulders, for it will only be a matter of time now. He can feel it. Time is slowly shifting, draining away, like sand ever-shifting beneath his feet.

It is already down to him now. He may be only be regent, but he is a king in everything but name. The council made him so within days of Morgana’s ousting, the need to show the people leadership and strength more important than ever. They had wanted Arthur to be king. They all want him to be king. But Arthur will not, cannot. He will honour his vows to his father and king, for as long as he still draws breath. 

He can feel the weight of his destiny crushing him.

He finds his gaze drifting across the room as he feels a strange sensation, as if someone is calling to him, reaching out across the sea that surrounds him. His eyes fall upon Merlin who is watching him, a proud smile upon his face, his eyes blazing fiercely with loyalty and devotion.

The sands shift again and Arthur is on solid ground. The weight of duty, of responsibility, suddenly feel lighter. With Merlin, so loving, brave and wise, nothing seems as hard. Arthur knows the future won’t be easy. It never is. But somehow it everything seems possible knowing Merlin will always be there by his side.


End file.
